


Poe Dameron and the Mystery of the Slytherin Bum

by Kaiiro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiiro/pseuds/Kaiiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron is the team captain and the best chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Things are changing on the Slytherin team, overseen by the new wizard Hitler, Solo, and his frenemy Hux. As if that weren't enough (Quidditch is LIFE!), Poe discovers a mysterious boy with an arse of epic quality. He hunts this arse down with the help of his new Ravenclaw friend, Rey. Crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**The Best Chaser in Hogwarts**

* * *

   The best chaser that had ever been in Gryffindor, in Hogwarts really, stood hidden in the stands of the Quidditch pitch to spy on the new line up of the Slytherin team. Ever since Hux had been injured in that freak Hex battle on the stairs to potions that Poe was one hundred per cent absolutely not involved in, the Slytherins had struggled to get a new chaser and a new team captain. Rumours had been going around that the new line up was crap, but in truth, they were a little bit terrifying. Ben Solo, the angry boy from sixth year, with the long hair who was basically the new wizard Hitler was their new seeker, and the new Captain. And the way he shouted and threw the other players' brooms around when they messed something up… Maybe another freak hex battle would have to take place. Poe flinched a little as Solo yelled into the face of the new beater. All he could tell about the boy by looking at him from behind, was that he was a reasonably tall black boy, and he had an exceptional arse.

   The practice was basically over anyways, so it was time enough to be sneaking back into the castle. The head of his house, Professor Organa, the mother of that little Slytherin Hitler, had given him detention for that freak hex battle that he was definitely not involved in, and he was almost late. Having run up the goddamned moving staircases, he made it just in the nick of time, and raised a hand to the door of her office to knock.

"Come in Dameron." called the voice of the head of his house. He held his breath for a second before opening the door.

"Professor. Sorry I'm late I-"

"You're exactly on time, and you know it Dameron." There was a wry smile in the tone of her voice. "How is the Slytherin team shaping up?"

"How..?" He shook his head and abandoned his question. She always knew. Somehow she always knew. "Scary. Lots of shouting, professor. But uh… Good. Yeah. Very formidable." He had to remind himself that Ben was her son, so he couldn't insult her. She sighed, then rose from her high-backed chair, turning away from the crackling fire.

"Come along, Dameron. I have something useful for you to do for this detention. And maybe it'll teach you not to hex Slytherins." Poe frowned and groaned. This didn't sound good. Couldn't he just write out some lines? He had beautiful handwriting. Organa knew that. What was she playing at at all?

   She led him down into the Defence against the Dark Arts Classroom, the place where she taught students day in and day out. A small brown haired, brown eyed girl sat at one of the desks. She was a couple of years younger than him, but she looked like a pretty girl, bright as a button. Ravenclaw, judging by the crest on her uniform.

"Busy night for detention, professor?" He gave the girl a cheeky smile. He was gorgeous and popular, and the best chaser in the history of ever. All the girls loved him. The girl just stared at him in confusion.

"Not at all. Rey here wishes to perfect some of her charms and curses. She's come to me for some extra tutelage, and it would be more appropriate for her to practice with another student." Poe stared at Professor Organa in disbelief.

"You're… You're going to make me learn?" he took a deep breath. This truly was a punishment. "Okay, professor." Organa proceeded to space the pair of them out facing across from one another. Poe was a short enough guy, but this girl was even shorter than him. She had a vulnerable nervous look about her. He really didn't want to hurt her in any way. He swallowed hard, and decided he would hold back. She was younger than him, and he probably knew more magic.

   After some brief instruction, Professor Organa set them to disarming each other. Poe took a breath to concentrate. He took out his wand, and was about to wish her luck, when the girl, Rey, pulled her wand out and silently disarmed him. Didn't even say _expelliarmus_ or anything. He stared at her in shock for a second, but she looked really truly pleased with herself. Professor Organa smirked at the stunned look on Poe's face. _Fine_ , he thought to himself, _No holding back now, missy!_ Throughout the detention, despite Poe being older, more experienced, and good at magic, Rey disarmed him, stunned him and put a full body bind curse on him. He felt a little bit stiff and sore, but overall he wasn’t the worse for wear.

"Well you sure know your spells." Poe said, offering a humbled smile.

"Thanks." she smiled back at him, for the first time, and seemed pleased enough with herself.

"That was very good, Rey. Dameron, I assume you've learned your lesson about starting fights in the corridors." Poe scuffed his shoe, and muttered something about not even being there when that happened. "You both may leave." Rey smiled and said goodbye to the professor, and Poe picked up his bag and waved her goodbye. Rey was already a good bit ahead.

"Hey! Hold up!" The girl, Rey turned in surprise. "You were really good! I seriously think that that is the most enjoyment I've ever gotten out of being stunned. Truly. You're an artist." He was only being mildly sarcastic.

"Thanks, I'm surprised I was able to get a single curse past that massive ego of yours." she said, with a smile plastered on her face.

"Oh you are a smart one. I'm Poe. Poe Dameron. It was lovely to meet you Rey." he offered a hand. She gave a short chuckle and took it.

"It was nice to meet you too Dameron. Best of luck with your little flying game and all that." He was going to quip back at her, but she was already making her way towards her tower on the opposite side of the castle.

 

***

 

   The only thought he had on his slog down to the main hall was _Thank God it's Saturday_. He scrubbed the sleep from his eyes with the corner of the sleeve on his over-sized red knit jumper. It had been left to him by a much bigger guy who had been at the school two years ago. They'd been quite fond of each other, and Poe had been quite fond of his jumper. He slouched into the hall packed full of animated students, towards the Gryffindor table. His owl BB-8 swept down to him, carrying what was clearly a letter from his father. Bless him, he was still putting stamps on the letters he sent to his son at his magical school. He admired his father for adapting as well as he did to having a magical son. It was a right shock. Poe's mother had died when he was very young and had never gotten around to telling Kes, his father that she was a witch. They had both found out properly when Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor McGonogall, had come to call on them when Poe turned eleven.

_Dear Poe,_

_Hope you are well. The house and the dog are fine. Oh and I'm okay too._

_I can't wait for your next broomstick sports match. Much better than footie if you ask me!_

_So proud of you son. You're a right little star._

_Love you, and see you soon._

_Dad._

   He smiled at the letter, as he pulled a stack of pancakes in his direction. He broke off a bit of a nearby waffle and fed it to his tiny owl BB-8 who chirped happily. His teammates sat around him, talking at him, but his brain was working too slowly just now to really take any part of the conversation. He gazed off in the distance as he ate slowly, basking in the late Autumn sunshine that streamed through the windows. He gazed over at the Ravenclaw table, trying to see if he could spot that girl Rey from last night. She had been a nice girl. He wondered if he could hang out with her, or if she thought he was an ass. Would she think he was coming on to her? He wasn't closeted, but he didn't have a neon sign hanging over him saying "SUPER GAAAAAAY HONEY!!!" That would be ridiculous. But she was quiet but confident, always thrilled when she got something right. He liked her. There she was! And she was saying goodbye to a Slytherin boy who was walking away from her table. He knew that arse. The new Slytherin beater! Poe stood up immediately, nearly knocking over a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

   He walked as quickly as he could without looking suspicious over to the Ravenclaw table, seating himself beside Rey.

"Hey! Great to see you! How are you? Going to Hogsmeade today? Me too. We should hang out! What do you think?" Rey looked completely taken aback, staring at him, wide-eyed along with another couple of Ravenclaws. She took a long drink of tea.

"Good morning Dameron." She set her mug down and folded her Daily Prophet neatly. "I am going to Hogsmeade, but I was going to meet my friend Finn there. You're welcome to come along if you like, but Finn will be there." So she thought he was asking her on a date? He was delighted that the boy might be there.

"Finn? Is that the boy you were just talking to? Slytherin? Lovely to see houses getting along with each other. I always thought Slytherins got a bad rap." Rey gave an odd sort of chuckle.

"You just go from zero to sixty in no time flat, don’t you?"

"But you think it's charming. Look at that smile, I'm off the hook."

   Rey shrugged and took another sip of her tea.

"Fine. Finn has some stuff to do with his stupid Quidditch team first, then I'll be meeting him in the Three Broomsticks. You're welcome to walk down with me if you want." Poe gave her a shy smile, finally realising that he was being weird, and coming on too strong. But that's just how he did things sometimes. Maybe it was a Gryffindor thing.

"I'll take you up on that." He just really needed to see the face of the boy with the incredible arse. And hang out with the girl who hex the pants off a troll in two seconds. "I'll see you later. Please don't hex me again. I've got bruises on my bruises." He made to get up, but she shot a hand out and took his wrist, lightly. Her eyes were wide.

"You're not actually bruised are you?" She sounded horrified.

"I promise that I don’t actually have bruises. You haven't hurt me yet, biscuit." He winked at her before making his way back to the Gryffindor table.

"Didn't know Ravenclaw's were your type." a friend of his said, nudging him in the ribs.

"She's a nice girl. Really smart." His friend scoffed.

"Thought you were gay…"

"And?" His friend put his hands up, backing out of what could potentially result in yet another freak hex battle. Poe craned his neck trying to see if he could spot the boy over at the Slytherin table, instead he got a rude gesture from Ben Solo, who was conspiring with Hux. He had a sinking feeling there would be a string of vicious pranks coming his way. "Bring it on." he muttered into his pumpkin juice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Poe comes face to face with Finn (the boy with the incredible bum) he has Hux in a headlock. To say it's not the best circumstances for a first romantic eye-locking meeting is an understatement.

**Mudblood**

* * *

   Poe liked Autumn. It wasn't too warm, it was just a little chilly. He muffled himself up in one of his dad's warm red coats, and headed down to the Entrance Hall. There was a quite a crowd, but Poe found Rey very quickly. Making his way to her he was bombarded with questions and shouts.

"POE! Coming down with us?" "Dameron, I owe you a butterbeer!" He was Mr.Popularity. He smiled at them all, shaking hands, and having a quick bit of banter, but he had already agreed to walk down with Rey. She simply looked at him with an arched eyebrow when he finally arrived at her elbow.

"You sure you don't want to go down with your fanclub?" He liked this sarcastic streak in her. It was something he connected with. One of the only languages he understood.

"Positive." he said with a grin. She was muffled up in a patchy brown coat and a pair of old faded black jeans. She had tied her hair back in three buns. It was an odd look. Eccentric. But he liked it. He hadn't heard much about her in his seven years here. She obviously flew under the radar. And she certainly wasn't involved in Quidditch. He would know her if she was.

   Walking up to the front door Filch stopped them both, checking to see if their names were on the list a hundred times. Poe couldn't resist rolling his eyes.

"I swear to god, Filch must be immortal. God of annoying my ass." Rey chuckled once they were walking towards the main gates.

"He has been tormenting generations of Hogwarts students. You think they'd make him retire." They smiled at each other. It was a little bit awkward, and they were both suddenly quite shy.

"So you hate Quidditch?" Poe said suddenly. She gave him some serious side eye, and took a minute to reply.

"I'm actually a big fan. I just don't like the school Quidditch. It creates too much division among the houses. You Gryffindors hate the Slytherins, and us Reavenclaws and the Hufflepuffs kind of hate you both." Poe frowned at that. He thought everyone loved them. Gryffindor house was the best in Hogwarts. They were the heroes. The pride and glory of the school. But of course that was what a Gryffidnor would say. He was reflective for a moment.

"It isn’t our fault that the likes of Hux and Solo go picking fights. They attack my team, they make their life a living hell. So I guess sometimes we fight back."

   He could almost hear Rey rolling her eyes, but she was smiling.

"Of course meeting violence with violence is the answer." She didn't say anymore on the subject, But the silence was more comfortable now. "So where are you from, Dameron?" A group of passing Slytherins bumped Poe, and jeered. He ignored them, but his hand clenched into a fist. Rey glared at their backs. There was something formidable about that glare, but they didn't turn to look at the pair of them. He took a calming breath. He didn't want to start any wars. Not all Slytherins were assholes. He told himself that over and over again, trying to convince himself of it.

"My dad met my mom in Guatamala. He didn't know she was a witch. So I'm a half blood. I was born there, but my mom died when I was really young. My dad didn’t know she was a witch. We moved to Glasgow when I was about five, and I've been living there ever since. Should have seen my dad's face when he found out about the magic… He was so happy." Poe gave a small laugh. He absolutely adored his dad. At this point they were starting to come near Hogsmeade. He could see the glittering gas lamps up ahead. "Tell me about you Rey. I haven't met a witch as talented as you ever since that one time I met Hermione Granger."

   Rey stopped in her tracks. "You didn't!" He turned back around and gave her a questioning look.

"I didn't… what?"

"You didn’t meet the Minster for Magic herself. You couldn't have!" He gave a quick laugh that died in his throat when he saw her face.

"Yeah. I shook her hand and everything. Runes contest. I won the nationals. She used to take runes in school, so she attended the event. My Dad flipped his shit when I explained who she was. He's been reading Hogwarts a History. Knows more than I do." Rey's face turned from disbelief to admiration. She was impressed.

"So you're more than a pretty face?" Poe grinned from ear to ear.

"You think I'm pretty?" She genuinely laughed.

"You're quite in love with yourself aren't you?"

"Part of my charm honey. Like Ru Paul says, If you can't love yourself, how in the hell are you gonna love somebody else."

"Can I get an Amen in here, honey!"

   They were just coming into Hogsmeade, Honeydukes in full flow of students stepping in and out. But he had to stop for a second to stare at her gobsmacked.

"You do NOT watch that show…" She grinned wickedly.

"Oh I do. Muggleborn orphan. All I have during the summer is school books and binge watching Netflix." He furrowed his brows. He hadn't known she was an orphan. Or a muggleborn. It explained the shabby coat and the zany hair.

"You don’t ever spend time with your school friends? Or your friends at home?" She nestled her mouth down into the collar of her coat.

"My school friends don't know how I live. And I don't have anyone outside of school. So…" He didn't look at her with pity. He nodded.

"Well. That's a big thing for you to tell a stranger." She shrugged.

"You watch Drag Race. You're from good stock." They laughed their way into Honeydukes. Poe liked this girl more, he decided. She was down to earth and exceptionally smart. And she had good taste in T.V., obviously.

   He bought a large bag of sweets and chocolate with the intention of sharing with her, as she didn't buy anything herself. Poe liked sharing more than keeping everything for himself. Her smile was more rewarding than any sweet. They wandered around the cold yet bright streets of Hogsmeade, talking about muggle things they enjoyed, and different subjects at school and the recent scandals. It turned out they got out quite well. That is until they went to the clearing that held the view of the Shrieking Shack. Hux and Solo and their little cronies stood by staring up at it, clearly plotting their devious little wizard Hitler plans. Ugh. The godammned Heathers.

"Is there anything worse than a Gryffindor on a date with a Mudblood?" Solo said.

"A Gryffindor Mudblood." Hux said with a smirk. He could hear the tiny inhalation of air beside him, but he didn't even look at her. He didn't even take out his wand. He just ran for Hux, punching him straight in the jaw and grappling with him. They struggled together, punching and clawing.

"What the hell is going on here Rey?" Poe heard a voice that he didn't know, and everyone froze. Poe had Hux in a headlock when he looked up to look at the owner of the mystery bum. Finn.

   "Hi! I'm Poe Dameron!" Poe blurted, as Hux struggled against his head lock. Finn had a gorgeous face. The face of a young god! The body of Adonis! He had to have this boy in his collection of beautiful boys who's hearts he'd broken. And they'd loved every minute of it. "You're even more fit from the front." Finn gave him a face that could only be described as disgusted.

"Uh… Thanks. What is going on Rey?"

"I'm having my honour defended apparently." Poe let go of Hux and walked away. They muttered amongst each other like angry little bees, but they said no more.

"Poe this is Finn Storm. Finn. This is my new… friend. Poe Dameron." She held the bag of sweets that Poe had bought for them. Finn did not look impressed at all.

"Thought we were meeting in the Three Broomsticks today. Were you going to ditch me for this guy?" Rey's eyes widened, and Poe just looked on.

"NO! He just wanted to be friends. I thought I could bring him along. I mean… That would have been okay with you wouldn't it?" Finn had a face on him that said that very much wasn't okay.

"And what. Was I just gonna be a third wheel on your little date?" Rey spluttered something and Poe tried to step in, but Finn was storming off. He was temperamental? And grumpy? That should have put him right off, but he was even more attracted to the Grumpy God that was wiggling his ass away in the opposite direction. The malicious Slytherins had darted off after him, probably to bully him about having a muggleborn friend.

   "This wasn't a date right?" Rey said, sounding a little bit panicked. Poe was just a little bit hurt. Wouldn't everyone want to date him.

"Rey. This wasn't a date. I'm gay."

"Oh. Sorry. I just. You know." She gave a nervous giggle. He waved it off with a small smile.

"It's fine. Were you meant to be on a date with him?" She scratched the back of her neck, and toyed with the top of the paper bag holding their sweets.

"I didn't think so? But now I'm not so sure." Was this boy straight? Poe wouldn't accept that as an absolute just yet, not until the words "I am not queer!" came out of the boy's mouth.

"Do you like him?" Rey didn't answer that question, and she seemed really unsure. "Do you want to go and track him down and iron all this out?"

"I don't think anything you say will ever retract "you're even more fit from the front." That was just embarrassing. Really. I… Wow. Is that why you talked to me? To get to Finn?" No. It wasn't. He was telling himself that.

"No. I was amazed at how well you could cast spells. Especially non-verbal. I heard stories that Hermione Granger could do that when she was your age. So I was really impressed." The angry look disappeared. She was still cautious though.

"We find Finn, tell him you're gay, and explain the whole Hux-name-calling thing. And he'll get over it, and it'll all be fine."

   They started to walk back into town again, some of the jolly mood from earlier lost to them. Despite some of the tenseness, they were still talking about all the muggle things they missed when they were here in Hogwarts. They had a lot of the same tastes in television shows and music. They were both a fan of disco. And the Spice Girls, duh!

"Thank you. By the way." she said, when they were staring in the window of Madam Puddifoots Tea shop and laughing at all the lame awkward couples.

"For what, biscuit?"

"For punching Hux when he called me that. And for comparing me to Hermione Granger in so many words. She's like… My second biggest hero."

"Your second biggest? Wow. She's incredible though! Who's your biggest?" She was blushing slightly when he looked over. Now he was intrigued. "Who is it! My god! Who does Rey have a crush on so bad that she would blush?" She sputtered again.

"I do not! I do not have a crush on him. And… my biggest hero is Harry Potter." Poe snorted.

"Harry Potter? Please. They go on about what an amazing flyer he was. I could outfly him in my sleep." She glared at him.

"You take that back!" The argument continued incessantly, as they searched for the greatest bum of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the small town of Hogsmeade.


	3. Chapter 3

**Feather and Cream**

* * *

   They hadn't found Finn again, and Rey had been quite upset about him slipping away from them. They had continued to spend the day together, trying to make the best out of it, but she was moping and wondering where Finn had gone. It was Thursday now, and he hadn't seen either of them around. He sighed into his transfiguration homework. The library was full of whispering students as always, and the occasional giggling girl passing him by. Seriously. Would he have to have a big party announcing his queerness to the school? Everyone had seen him kissing the Hufflepuff team captain on the Quidditch pitch, they should have copped on that that wasn't a scare tactic. The match had been over. Hufflepuff had lost. He was just kissing him because he was really fit. It had been a short-lived romance, but it was amicable. He sighed yet again, returning his attention to the complicated chart he was drawing out.

   When he was starting to get absorbed into the lines of ink he had drawn out with his quill, a large and dusty book was smacked down heavily on his table, making him jump. He coughed through the dust, looking up in outrage at the person who had smacked the book down. Three stacked buns on the back of her head. Rey.

"You could have just sat down and said hello. No need for the melodrama!" he hissed quietly. She glared at him.

"Finn isn't speaking to me."

"And how is that my fault!" Poe said, flailing his hands expressively. Rey rolled her eyes, clearly agitated, but visibly trying to wrestle it under control.

"It's…. NOT!" She glanced up quickly realising she had said that word a bit louder than intended, but the librarian was off in another corner terrorising students. "I'm just… Frustrated. He's one of my best friends. And now he won't talk to me because he thinks I'm dating you." Poe sighed, not really knowing why this was his problem. But he supposed they were friends now. "Could you please go an speak to him? I don't want him ignoring me because I have a new friend." Poe sat and mulled it over for a moment.

"If he's the type to stop talking to you because you hang out with someone new, then he doesn't sound like a very good friend." Rey said nothing, but she looked away. She agreed with him. He felt great sympathy for the girl. "I'll talk to him if I see him."

   "Great. Thank you. He's over there in the corner. Reading up on charms." Poe looked around him trying to catch a glimpse of him. Like a sad little raincloud, Finn Storm was sulking over a stack of paper. He was gorgeous. But he was being mean to Rey, so his personal mission of making that boy kiss him in a broom-cupboard would have to be put on hold.

"I'll be right back." Rey puffed out a breath, watching Poe stand up quietly, and make his way over to the corner table. Finn looked up as Poe came to stand before him. He looked back at his homework, continuing to sulk.

"What do you want, Dameron?" Poe couldn't help but smile a little when Finn said his name. Why did he have to be so handsome? Why did his bum have to be so exceptional?

"So you're not talking to Rey?" Finn put down his papers and looked up at the Gryffindor boy with a very dry expression. Pursed lips, raised eyebrows.

"And what business of yours is it?" Poe thought that this boy didn't like him very much.

"She's my friend and she's upset. She misses talking to you." Poe had seen this conversation going very south, but much to his surprise, Finn looked shame-faced.

   "My teammates called her that name, and I did nothing, You did. I don’t know why she would want to be friends with a guy who won't defend her from the people he hangs around with." Finn fussed with his papers, trying not to look at anyone in particular. It took all of Poe's self-control to not melt into a fit of "Awwwwh!!!". He was dying to just jump over the table and squeeze the life out of Finn for how adorable he was being.

"You weren't there." he whispered instead, keeping his cool, despite that it was BACK. ON. The wedding was happening. He was picking out their suits. It was on. "You were busy and they said the thing, and I reacted. But you weren't there. You have no idea how you would have reacted." Finn frowned down at his homework, crumpling the corner of one of his pages. Poe reached across, placing his hand on the sultry beater's fist. "Careful, tiger. You're wrecking your notes." Finn stared down at their hands then snatched his hand back, scowling. "Rey also wanted me to clarify that we weren't on a date. I'm gay. She's lovely, but she's a girl so…" Finn's scowl eased up a little bit.

   "Yeah well. Fine. But just stay away from me. You're the Gryffindor captain. You put our Captain out of condition. It's your fault we're stuck with Solo. I'll never forgive you for that." Finn drastically grabbed up his papers and books, shoving them in his satchel, and storming off in true diva fashion. Poe exhaled heavily. Would the wedding rings be gold or platinum, because this wedding was getting bigger by the second. He groaned inwardly as he watched the boy walk away, his eyes glued to his backside. Rey flitted over, panicked.

"What did you do?!" she hissed. Sitting across from him in the seat Finn had just occupied.

"Oh you and him are cool. He was just really sad that the other Slytherins said what they did. He thought he should have done something, but you should be fine now. Talked some sense into him. He just hates me for inflicting Solo on him. Don't blame him." Poe sighed heavily. He was dreamy. And perfect.

"Thought you weren't involved in Hux getting injured."

"I lied. Of course I lied. You think anyone else was gonna sock it to that little weasel?"

   He looked up to see a severely arced brow.

"Well don't tell anybody. We're friends now. You gonna carry my secret to the grave, blud." Despite herself she gave a giggle.

"How's the homework going?"

"Staying on top of it. You know, underneath this sexy bad-boy exterior, I am pristine. I'm top of my class. You should be impressed." She rolled her eyes, but she never stopped smiling.

"You are going to die under the weight your ego one day, and I hope you know that." Poe got up, stretching out his body. A band of giggling girls chose that moment to pass by. He rolled his eyes.

"It never ends. You'd save me in a heartbeat. You like me now." He flounced back over to his Transfiguration homework, like the true camp wizard he was, diving straight back into the word he was in the middle of.

 

   While the other members of the team were getting ready for the match tomorrow morning by polishing their brooms, clipping the twigs and generally freaking out, Poe lay on his bed, listening to music and feeling very relaxed. He wasn't a panicker. This was fine. While sockets were unbearably absent from this castle, the muggle borns and people like him found their ways around it. He went for one of his late evening strolls through the dark and empty corridors of Hogwarts. After hours of course. He liked being a little bit reckless. He kept one earphone out, all the same, to make sure that he didn't get caught by a teacher. Walking his way past the trophy room, he suddenly heard a voice. He stopped dead in his tracks, trying to identify who's voice was speaking. It wasn't a professor. This voice was young. They were talking very quietly, and threateningly. Now Poe was no prefect, but he knew he had to step in and stop whatever untoward encounter was happening in the sacred space of all of HIS trophies. He stepped into the trophy room, Rasputin by Boney M blasting into his ear.

   "You know I can take anything I want…" It was Ben Solo, and that was an exceptionally creepy, exceptionally threatening thing to say. Pulling out his wand, Poe cast _lumos_ and took two quick strides into the Trophy room. Ben Solo, dressed in dark as always had someone up against the glass cabinets, an arm blocking their exit. It was Rey! He had Rey in here! She looked fearful and had shifty eyes.

"What's going on in here?" Poe said, holding his wand up, and glaring at the lanky bastard. He had a handsome face and a rotten soul.

"This doesn't concern you." Solo hissed at him. Rey gave that stupid wizard boy the best Indian Burn Poe had ever seen and ran over to Poe.

"Sick burn." Poe offered a fist for bumping, keeping his eyes on Ben, his wand held at the ready. He felt her small fist against his, and continued to glare at Ben.

"The way I see it, we can play this cool, and all just go back to our dorms, and nobody gets an arm broken. If not, then it's two against one, and she'd kick anyone's ass. So if I were you I'd run. I mean I'm barely holding her back here!" Solo glared darkly at them both, disgustingly broody and angsty. Seriously, someone needed to give this boy a bouquet of flowers or something. He was the sourest human being. Poe just wanted to shake him by the shoulders and scream _'WHO HURT YOU?!'_ into his face.

   "This isn't over. I'll find you again, when your guard-dog isn't around." He turned dramatically, practically swirling, and swept off down the corridor. Not shitting you, he swept.

"What is his problem?" Rey looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"He likes me, I think. I don't know. He's really creepy. And gross." She wrinkled her nose, and gazed off after the wizard Hitler. "So what are you doing out here?" She arched an eyebrow. She was good at that. Poe took a minute to soak in everything. Ben Solo. Had a crush. On Rey. A muggleborn Ravenclaw. That didn't sound like him.

"That is not the way to approach your crush!"

"Oh and "you're even more fit from the front" is? "

"I'm out for my late night walk, by the way, thank you very much! Now let me get you back to your tower before you're set upon by any other slimy Slytherins." He thought she would protest, but she meekly nodded. The walk was quick.

   "Does he really-"

"YES! Oh my god! Why does everyone think I'm dating you? He got angry that he saw me with you. He didn't manage to get into what he wanted from me exactly, because you showed up, and thank god you did! He got dark and broody so quick." Rey hugged her arms around herself and looked well and truly disturbed. He didn't blame her.

"Oh girl, I'm sorry. That is so gross." He patted her on the shoulder. How were you meant to comfort a girl? What even were they? He stayed safe and left it with the shoulder pat.

"Calls me awful slurs in front of his friends, then corners me late at night! I should tell someone! Merlin's knickers!" He hadn't seen a Ravenclaw this agitated since the theft of the Head Boy badge, back in third year. He also hadn't been involved in that incident. Nope.

   "I mean… Professor Organa is his mother, we could tell her…" Rey rolled her eyes and stared at Poe like he was stupid.

"Everyone knows that the best way to get to that creep is through his dad. We tell his dad, and he embarrasses him and yells at him in front of everyone. Ultimate humiliation." Poe took a second to remember that Solo's dad was that really lazy, really absent, and really really cool groundskeeper Han. He was scruffy and grumpy, and for some reason, Professor Organa loved him.

"Rey… Remind me to never get on your bad side."

"If you ever slip up, I won't remind you. You'll know." She reached the door to her common room at last. The way in which she was planning to punish Ben Solo for being a creepy little stalker was genius. Much more effective than a feather and a handful of whipped cream. He wished he'd thought of that instead the last time…

"Thanks for the escort, Dameron. I don't think he'll be able to get in here after me. He's too stupid." She gave him one of her truly lovely smiles. Poe got it. He could see exactly what Jerk Solo saw in her. She was intelligent, beautiful and very strong. It was a real shame she wasn't a boy. "And good luck tomorrow. No hard feelings if you beat my house. I'm sure you will. My team isn't up to much this year. See you tomorrow." She grinned at him, before she went into what looked like an absolute conference with the talking doorknocker. Poe turned on his heel, and planned his own personal revenge against Jerk Solo. Maybe cream and a feather could still be used…. Somehow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Polishing Strips**

* * *

   They had won their match against Ravenclaw, obviously. Poe was the best chaser there was , and his was the best team there ever would be. They had had their celebrations in the Gryffindor Tower late into the night, with Professor Organa having to tell them all to go to bed twice. Three different girls had tried their best to kiss Poe, but he succeeded in escaping them. It was all good sport, he supposed. But the next day had resulted in disaster. When walking to the grand hall he had almost been randomly killed. It was definitely a prank taken too far. A suit of armour had shambled out after him, but the locomotive charm had been shabby at best and the entire suit of really really heavy armour had fallen on him. Ben Solo had walked by, and was actually smirking.

"You watch your back Dameron." This was probably payback for him walking in on Jerk Solo getting his slimy tentacles all over brilliant Rey. It had taken a while for somebody who wasn't an absolute jackass to come along and rescue him. Shattered ribs. It was really truly awful. He'd have to spend the foreseeable future in the hospital wing recovering.

   Sure it was really painful trying to have all your ribs reset and regrown. But it wasn't without its perks. His team all came by to visit him, as well as most of the other members of his house. They conspired revenge, brought gifts and sweets, and offered to do his homework for him. He declined that offer. As terrible as homework was, being in a hospital wing with nothing to do was an unimaginable horror. What was he meant to do? Twiddle his thumbs? And the lack of internet… He might as well be put to death! The most awkward conversation that he'd had was when Professor Organa had come to see him. Poe was no rat. He wasn't about to snitch. He'd have his revenge. Organa knew that there were rumours going around that her son had done this to him. It was a serious offence against him. She must have been certain it was him if she was asking Poe about it. But Poe wouldn't rat him out, and she was forced to take his word for it. But leaving that hospital wing, they both knew better. They knew he was lying. But what could they do about it?

   On his second night in the hospital, he was plotting with Sykkes, the best Keeper in the school, lovely guy. They were plotting on how they could get waxing strips for an excellent prank. But first Poe had to explain what waxing strips were.

"And they rip your hair out? What sort of muggle torture is that?"

"Swear to Merlin. Muggle women just put them on their legs and pull em straight off again. Just like that!" Sykkes seemed to pale.

"Is it some sort of test of strength or something? That's barbaric. See a muggle girl with smooth legs and you know not to mess with her. That sort of thing?" Poe thought that this was the best he was going to get.

"Yeah. Sure. But anyways. I figure, we get some, and put a full body bind on one of them. Put one of these badboys somewhere real delicate-"

"And who exactly are you going to wax, Dameron?" Poe looked up, a bit too quickly. He wheezed in pain, but smiled when he saw who was at the door.

Rey with a very reluctant looking Finn behind her. She clutched a tome that looked to be possibly bigger than her to her chest. She stared at him with big eyes. Finn refused to even look at him. He took to staring at his shoes instead. Sykkes stared at the girl for a second, then caught the que that he should leave. He gave a shy little smile at Rey, who he couldn't seem to stop staring at. Rey had a light blush on her cheeks, but strode into the hospital wing to Poe's bed with Finn at his heels.

   "I heard what happened. This isn't right. He needs to be stopped. And we have an inside man." He had never seen Rey look more determined than she did now. Finn, though still refusing to lift his eyes from his shoes looked cross and righteous. Poe had a grin for him that he would never see. It was a terrible waste. Poe had a beautiful smile. Finn was really missing out.

"The bastard set a suit of armour on me. After I caught him with you that night, he's had it out for me." Poe tutted and shook his head. He had been only doing the right thing.

"He's had it out for you since that night. Are you serious? The boy probably hated you in utero. Come on. You're the anti-Ben Solo." Rey rolled her eyes, and took of the look of a schemer. Meanwhile Poe laid a hand on his heart and gazed up at Rey with great admiration.

"That is truly the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you!" She rolled her eyes again.

"He could have killed you. And he can't be let get away with that." Finn had finally broken his stony silence, And Poe tried to sit straighter in his bed.

"He did almost kill me! Look at me! Shattered rib cage! They nearly had to rush me to St. Mungos. I could have died. They were sending for the priest!" Poe battered simpered, fluttering his luscious eyelashes at the Slytherin boy. There was a lot of eye rolling going on right now, and Poe hated it. Couldn't they at least feel a little bit sorry for him? He deserved it for once!

   "Look, I don't like you. You're a jumped up little Gryffindor airhead. But I hate Ben Solo more. I want him taken down. He… He's a bad captain." Finn said, finally looking at Poe. He decided he would be serious for a second. That just wouldn't last though, would it?

"What are we going to do?" He stared into Finn's eyes, finding it very hard not to swoon. Poe was basically in love with this boy. Sure he didn't know him. But that hadn't stopped him before.

"POLDARK! POE! Are you okay?" Poe blushed furiously. His father was here. And he'd called him by his full name. His mother had loved that period drama set in Cornwall apparently. Kes Dameron was a short enough man, roughly the same height as Poe. He had the same brown eyes as his father, and the same crop of brown hair, that was speckled with silver now. He rushed over to the bed, completely disregarding the other two Hogwarts students. "I came as soon as I could! I had the night shift last night, so you know…" His dad did look haggard and generally exhausted.

"I'm fine dad. These are my friends. Rey and Finn." Poe said, sitting up again, having sunk down into his blankets some at the sound of his father saying his full name. Kes looked over at the other two, and started, having clearly just realised that they existed.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! Lovely to meet you both." He glanced down at the crests on their school uniforms. "Always lovely to see the houses getting along." He frantically shook their hands, before he sat beside Poe's bed, worrying over him, and tucking his blankets.

"We'll come back again, Poldark. Our school project can wait until after you've recovered." Rey said, with subtly sarcastic tones. Finn stood for a second after Rey had walked away.

"I hope you feel better soon." he mumbled, while still looking at Poe. He looked once at Poe's father, before setting off after Rey.

   "They're a lovely pair, your friends. It was nice of them to visit." Kes said, staring after the odd pair for a while. "Now tell me what happened and what's going on. They said you had a shattered ribcage! Poe that's awful! I was so worried about you the whole way here on that blaster train. Is that really the only way to get here?" Poe smiled at the familiar babble of his father's voice. It was nice to have him here. He did miss him during term. His father was his only close family. He had never had any siblings. Kes had never married or even dated again. And his cousins were in far flung places like Guatamala and Bristol. So exotic. He decided to set his plans for revenge aside and enjoy his father's company. His father had taken up his son's hand, and was filling him in on all the news from the Muggle world, and from their little home in Glasgow. Their dog was fine. That's all that really mattered, wasn't it?

 

\---

 

   "I say we go with those… what are they called? Polishing strips?"

"Waxing strips." Poe corrected, a wicked grin forming on his lips. Sykkes was very gung-ho for the plan of revenge. The others were being a bit more cautious about it, not declaring themselves either way.

"Granted, what Solo did was really wrong. But do we want to start a war? And his mother is the head of our house. And never mind Organa… What about Snoke? He scares the living daylights out me…." Several others nodded, agreeing with the dark haired girl, who bit her lip nervously. She was his seeker, and he was very fond of her sage advice. She was a smart girl. Plucky, but not foolish.

"Okay, ideally, we would do this and leave no definitive proof that it was us… We need a person on the inside." Everyone started talking at once, most of them in outrage.

"I'm not working with no scummy Slytherins." Poe glared at the person who had said that as the cacophonous arguments continued.

"Well back in his time, Harry Potter used a Polyjuice Potion and snuck into the Slytherin dorm rooms." Poe scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"This guy again. Forget Potter. Hermione Granger actually drafted the potion. Without her the lot of them would have died the first day they even got to Hogwarts. No Polyjuice. It takes too long and it's too risky. I don’t want to play the long game. I want immediate results. He can't be left to feel comfortable."

   Before anyone had a chance to argue any further, or suggest anything, Rey came running up to the group of Gryffindors.

"Hi Rey!" Sykkes said, in his brightest pluckiest voice. Rey opened her mouth and looked at the boy.

"Yeah, hi. Poe. You need to come with me now. Uh. Please?" Sykkes looked mortally wounded and mortified, and at least four people were poking him in the ribs, slagging him off quietly.

"Okay. Okay. I'm fine by the way. Thanks for asking. Later guys." The team waved him off. He got up slowly, still feeling stiff and sore, but Rey grabbed his hand the second he stood up, dragging him along with her.

"You're not going to want to miss this!" There was a glee to her face, that made Poe feel instantly happy and excited. Her moods were infectious. What had she done? "So I may have neglected to tell you that I'm actually good friends with Han. And his foreign friend Chewbacca. He let me tag along a couple of times when he's been dealing with some particular nasty pests. All for the sake of learning of course." She dragged him to a small secluded spot where Finn was waiting, an uncharacteristic smile on his face. They were peering out at the groundskeeper's hut. There was a light stream of smoke puffing up out of the chimney.

"Ground-breaking stuff this. Smoke. Wonderful. What am I meant to be looking at here?"

   Rey turned a look of incredulity on him.

"Shut up and hunker down." she hissed, in a whisper. Poe muttered some profanities to himself and hunkered down next to Finn, who was still grinning out at the hut.

"Fancy meeting you here." Poe whispered, with a smirk. Finn didn't even ignore him. He glanced at him, and continued to smile.

"You look better." Poe had to take a deep breath. It almost sounded like he cared.

"I feel better. Thanks." He felt suddenly abashed and shy. Normally Poe would have seized that opportunity for outrageous flirtation, but here they were, staring at a hut in awkward silence. And then he slumped up to the hut.

   Ben Solo, muffled up in a heavy black coat on what could be described as the hottest day of the year so far, strode with sure steps towards his father's door. Poe hunkered down further, his heart hammering. He realised what they were looking at. Ben Solo was about to be eaten alive by his grumpy father. The boy looked sullen, like he would rather be anywhere else but here. He banged a fist against the wooden door. Even though Ben Solo was a lanky thing, he was strong. He wasn't exactly a barrel of a lad, but he wasn't a noodle either. The door swung inwards.

"Get in!" Han barked. Poe pressed his lips together in a thin line to keep himself from giggling like a small child on Christmas morning. Their voices were low and quiet. Poe strained to hear. Rey put an arm on his shoulder, quirked an eyebrow and handed both of the boy s a flesh-coloured piece of string. A wicked smile spread on Rey's lips. Weasley's Extendable Ears. This girl was an evil genius. Poe stuck the string into his ear like an earphone and suddenly caught every single word.

"You think you can get away with these things? You think I won't know? You terrorised that girl and you could have killed that boy! You think I won't tell your mother? Then you thought wrong. You're an insolent pup. I have half a mind to send you packing. Send you home. Like to see you swaggering around like you own the place then. We could have you expelled as punishment. Have your wand snapped. You wouldn't even be a wizard. Are you proud of yourself, Ben? Are you?"

   His father was a quiet man, but he was scary in his way. His anger was prickly and fearsome.

"I did nothing. I don't where you're hearing these lies, Han, but you're full of it. You don't know anything. You never have. Go ahead. Tell mother. Neither of you have proof of this bullshit." The three of them stared at each other, grinning, and a little shocked. Poe could never imagine speaking to his father like that. He adored his father. There was no way he would say these hurtful things to him. Han Solo's mumbled admonitions had come to an end now, it would seem.

"HOW DARE YOU! HAVE MORE RESPECT FOR YOUR ELDERS BOY! There'll be no more money for Hogsmeade visits. I've half a mind to drag you around this entire castle by the ear to show everyone your shame!"

"I dare you! I dare you to do it! I'd love to see you try!" Ben spat back with venom. Poe, Finn, and Rey glanced at each other again. Okay so this was more of a domestic than a shaming, and a spoilt brat getting his comeuppance. Poe didn't think they should be listening anymore.

"When did you start to hate us Ben? You were a nice kid. You used to bring flowers to your mom. What happened?" Poe's heart broke for Han Solo. He couldn't imagine the pain of a child who hated his parents. There was an icy silence between them. "Stay away from that girl. And stay away from Dameron, for god's sakes. He's a good boy. He doesn't deserve your assassination attempts. Get out of my sight." Han said, with a great weariness in his voice.

   Ben Solo stormed from his father's cabin. Poe, with his excellent eyesight, could see fresh tears on the boy's cheeks. Poe felt great and sudden pity for the boy. He ripped the Extendable Ear from his own ear, and ran out. It would seem that he was just appearing on the road to meet Solo. Finn hissed at Poe to come back, but his mind was made up.

"Solo." he said, trying to catch the boy's attention. Ben swiped the tears angrily from his face.

"What do you want, Dameron?" he spat, his tone toxic and filled with hate.

"Can we just bury the hatchet? There's no reason why we shouldn't just be mates? We're both wasting our time with this stupid feud. What do you say? Call it quits?" Poe stuck his hand out, and held his breath and hoped to God that Ben would end things. He was suffering enough. He didn't have to hate everyone around him. Ben considered Poe's hand with cool eyes.

"I'd sooner kiss the Giant Squid." Ben stormed off past Poe, bumping his shoulder fiercely. Poe huffed his breath out, and smirked. Rey and Finn ran over to him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Finn yelled. Rey just looked at him with big eyes, seeing what he had done, and probably recognising the new determination in his eyes.

"Finn. The best way to end a war is with peace. I'm going to be that boy's friend, whether he likes it or not." And Poe stared off towards the castle. "We'll just wax Hux's legs instead."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hux with the Sexy Legs**

* * *

   The news about Hux's waxing had spread around the school like wildfire. Poe hadn't been directly involved for once. Sykkes had been on the job. They had gotten him on the way out from potions class. It had been such a smooth operation. As smooth as Hux's legs were now. Poe was no longer taking part in the war on the Slytherin boys, but his Gryffindors still looked to him for ideas for excellent pranks. Someone had fed Ben Solo a sleeping potion, _somehow_ and they had given him a wonderful new haircut. Suffice to say, he was a walking throwback to that band Oasis. Despite Poe's new goals of defeating the enemy by befriending him, he couldn't help but laugh every time he saw the pair of them. Hux scratching his red and bumpy legs, and Ben scowling at the world from under a horribly blunt fringe. Things didn't get much better. The exceptionally mundane and irritating pranks continued on for weeks. Hux, who was a big fan of playing gobstones (he was quite good but whatever) would find that they would shatter whenever he played. Someone had been hollowing his valuable gobstones out. Similarly, in classes, Poe noticed that pages were missing from Ben Solo's books. They had been ripped so cleanly it almost appeared as though the pages had never been printed. His Gryffindors were becoming wickedly adept at their little pranks. He commended them silently for their brilliance. But Poe was still trying to figure out a way to end the war with Ben Solo, and kill the monster by turning him into a nice boy.

   He had offered Ben Solo a bottle of hair growth formula in between classes on a deserted corridor. The seal was unbroken, the price tag still attached. Poe had expected the boy to throw the bottle at him, but it seemed his vanity won the day. He snatched the bottle and stormed away. The next day he had his long perfect hair again. All without a word of thanks.

"I'll miss that fringe. It brought out his eyes." he commented in passing to Sykkes who had nearly choked on a chicken leg at the Gryffindor table. The boy cleared his throat daintily after a bout of raucous coughing and spluttering.

"Quite right, Dameron. Quite right." He was a funny kid. Himself and Poe had become fast friends in first year, and they hadn't looked back since. Ben Solo wasn't even making rude gestures with a cackling Hux anymore. Poe saw that to be a sort of progress. "So…" Sykkes said, drawing Poe's attention back from staring at the sullen little boy in a teenager's body. "I haven't seen Rey around in a while. You two fallen out or something?"

   Poe restrained himself from a snort of laughter and an eyeroll. The boy thought he was being the height of subtlety.

"She thinks you don't like her. Because you stare her out of it. So… She's been avoiding you." Poe said bluntly. He closed his eyes for a second. That had not been how he had meant to broach this topic.

"What?!" Sykkes spluttered, panicked. He should really stop eating chicken when he was in for a shock. Typical Sykkes. He thumped his friend on the back.

"Look she's just shy. She thinks of herself as a bit of an outsider. She wears weird hair, and she's a bit of a loner. I just think she has some self-esteem…. Stuff. I dunno." He shrugged. He didn't know how to talk about feelings. Especially not girl feelings.

"I like her hair…" Sykkes said sullenly, staring down at the chicken leg that had tried to kill him twice with a dark look. Poe did roll his eyes this time.

"Well _tell_ her that. I don’t care what you think of her hair. It's fine. Distinctive I guess? I don't know what you want me to say! Stop looking at me like that?" Poe couldn’t even begin to comprehend or explain the look on Sykkes' face. He was scowling, and looking at him expectantly. At least that was what Poe got out of it anyways. "She's a lovely girl you can talk to her. I'm nobody's gay best friend. I'm not a match-maker." He was scowling now himself.

   Sykkes plucked up a heel of crusty bread and buttered it delicately. "Thought you were my best friend. And I thought you were gay." he said, sulkily.

"No. I'm not doing it. Be a Gryffindor, and tell her you like her yourself." Sykkes tore at his bread and scowled at Poe, but he said no more on the subject. The boy didn't sulk for long. Poe liked him for that.

"History of Magic with the Slytherins. Spare me." Poe eyed up a French Fancy. It was halfway across the table, and magic just rarely occurred to him when it came to food. After a solid half minute of squirming and grunting, he managed to skewer it on a fork. He grinned triumphantly at his friend.

"You know, for a short arse, you're incredibly dumb. You're a wizard Poe… You're an embarrassment to us all." Sykkes said. There was a tone of mocking in his voice. Poe shrugged.

"I was a muggle first." French Fancies were his favourite, and not even History of Magic could ruin his mood.

   Himself and Sykkes, walked down to History of Magic with five of their other friends, talking loudly about the mysteries of the Muggle World. Bless them, they still didn't understand what the internet was or how it worked. All of them had been raised in the magical world. On Muggle matters, they looked up to Poe like a sage. He was still explaining what a "Google" was by the time they were sitting down in the stiff wooden benches. The others continued on the conversation as Poe rummaged through his bag, pulling out parchment and quill. Unlike his friends, he actually took notes in this class. Someone sat down bodily next to him on the bench, rummaging through their own bag, their arm brushing his. Poe finally looked to his left. And had to bite his lip hard to stop that satisfied smirk from spreading.

"Hey Finn." He tried his very best to keep the flirtatious tone from his voice. But he was so handsome! He succeeded for the most part.

"Hey Poe." Poe screamed internally, and felt his heart fluttering. He had always coldly referred to him a Dameron. But here they were. Finn and Poe. Poe and Finn. He was the captain of this ship.

"So… How you been?" Poe hazarded. Finn Looked at him. His eyes were warm for once, when they looked at him.

"I'm good, yeah. Thanks." Finn smiled and laughed once. Poe crossed his legs, and took a very quiet deep breath. How dare he try to murder him with that smile? "Looks like you've survived the week…" Finn said, awkwardly, continuing to smile. Poe felt hot all over. It wasn't like him to be swooning. But here he was.

"I'm all in one piece. For now." Finn gave a quiet chuckle at that. If he hadn't been in love with him already, he would have fallen in love with him them. Poe laughed breathily back at him. Then Professor Binns floated in through the blackboard, already droning on about something.

   Poe took to taking notes. He was left handed, which could be unfortunate with a quill and ink, but he had mastered it some time ago. He scrawled his notes, and tried his best to listen to what Professor Binns had to say, but he was exceptionally aware of Finn sitting next to him. Every shift of weight, every movement of his hand taking notes. A couple of times when Poe glanced at the other boy out of the corner of his eye, he saw Finn's eyes darting away, and a small smile spreading on his lips. The lesson droned on forever, but Poe didn't want it to end. Finn, came to the end of his parchment, just as Poe was starting a fresh line, and their hands brushed lightly. Poe thought he would surely melt away. This was it. This was the end of him. He hoped Sykkes knew what an xbox was, because he was about to inherit one.

"Sorry…" Finn said quietly, his face very serious, and if Poe didn't know any better, he would have sworn that the boy was blushing.

"I forgive you." Poe said, a wicked smile on his lips. Finn stared at him for a second too long, then glanced away. He looked confused, but he returned to his note-taking diligently.

   When the lesson was over, Poe was sure that Finn would dart away, never to look back. But he lingered.

"I swear he's getting more boring." Poe said, staring at Binns as he floated out through the blackboard.

"Poor guy doesn't know he's dead." Finn stared after him, even after he was gone.

"Hey… Nice to meet you. You must be… Finn?" Sykkes had sauntered over, a cautious look on his face. Finn's face slid back into that guarded mask he wore around Gryffindors, but he glanced between Poe and Sykkes.

"Finn, this is Francis Sykkes. Sykkes, this is Finn Storm." Poe introduced them, and watched in wonder as a smiling Sykkes shook hands with a wary Finn. They walked from the classroom together the three of them, and right before his very eyes, Poe watched Sykkes and Finn become friends.

 

 

   Thursday evening. Poe always associated the smell of old books with Thursday evening. Even when he wasn't in Hogwarts. He had made a very steady habit of spending Thursday evening in the library to power through his homework. He visited the place up and down during the rest of the week, and sometimes the weekend, but Thursday. That was his day. With his bag slung over his shoulder, and a stack of old books cradled in his arms, he went to find a nice table. And he saw Jerk Solo. At it again. Rey sat with her back to the window, with Ben Solo beside her. She looked exceptionally uncomfortable, and Ben was speaking quietly to her. He looked like he was urging, trying to convince her. His hand was on the table, but he left some room between them. Rey caught Poe's eye as he looked on, and her face said a volume. She wanted him to come over. Poe made his way over to the pair of them.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I was wrong. I just… I just can't get you out of my head." Poe placed his stack of books down gently on the table, and threw his bag down on the floor.

"Everything okay here, Kylie? Biscuit?" He winked at Rey, who had the smallest of smiles for him. Ben Solo didn't seem to understand the reference. In truth is was one of Kylie Minogue's greatest hits… He just ignored Poe.

"I'm sorry." Ben said again, before leaving. He didn't even stop to give Poe a hateful look. Definitely improvement. And he had apologised to Rey. At least it seemed that way. Poe sat across from her. Rey exhaled a long held breath and stared at him, shaking her head.

   "Thanks for coming over." Her voice had to be quiet because they were in a library, but he thought she sounded a bit weak.

"What did he want?" Rey reached a hand out, and Poe took it, to comfort her. She clearly was upset by this boy again.

"He said he was sorry about he treated me before. He said he'd be good to me from now on. What does that even mean? And that he can't stop thinking about me What do I do, Poe? I think the boy's in love with me!" Poe shook his head and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"See this is the problem with Slytherin Seekers. Now what you want is a nice Gryffindor…. Keeper?" He gave her a crooked grin. This wasn't the time or place to flog his best friend to her. But she didn't seem to hear him.

"I don't like him at all. He's a jackass! He tried to kill my friend! He's horrible to Finn ALL THE TIME! How could he ever think I'd be with him!" She took her hand back and hugged herself. Poe frowned.

"I'm sorry that he's bothering you Rey. I could teach him a lesson if you like?" He didn't know what other solace he could offer her.

"It's not fair that he has to be the only boy to actually like me…" She huffed down at her copy of Hogwarts A History. So maybe this was the time.

"That's not true. There's a few boys who like you Rey." She shook her head, and toyed with one of the buns on the back of her head. "You know… My friend Sykkes… He really really likes you. He thinks your hair is cute. He said so to me earlier. He likes you Rey. He's a genuinely lovely guy. I'm just saying this because I don't want you to believe that you only attract Ben Solo's sort. His liking you isn't on you." She nodded then, and smiled very gently.

"Your keeper?" Poe caught the blush on her cheeks, the shine on her eyes, the way she was averting her gaze. So she had noticed, but she had doubted. He politely didn't gibe her. He shipped it.

   "Finn made friends with Sykkes recently actually. So maybe for the next Hogsmeade weekend we could all go together? I mean, you'd like him. Even as just a friend. Take it from me, he's a good friend to have." She took a moment to think.

"I think that sounds lovely, Poe. I would like that very much." He grinned at her. He could only imagine how Sykkes would react when he told him. He had said he wouldn't do this, but he would do anything it took to cheer up Rey. He hated nothing more than to see her sad. He shuddered to think of how awful it would be if he should ever see her cry. Surely he'd break apart. He settled down in the chair across from her, and started in on his homework. It was nice to have a friend in the library. They asked each other questions, shared snacks, and passed notes with jokes on them. He was savouring his time with her, getting wonderful work and study done, and he was looking forward to the look on Francis Sykkes face when he got to tell him that he had scored him a date with Rey Skye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Suits You Better**

* * *

   It took a couple of months to come around, but when Poe finally managed to get Sykkes, Rey and Finn to come together for a Hogsmeade trip, it had gone so much better than he had planned. Sykkes was from a very traditional wizard family. Purebloods. They liked muggleborns, however, and they weren't snobs about their blood status. Poe had visited them over the Summers. It had been funnier when Sykkes had come to visit him. He had stared at a hand blender for half an hour with his hand stuck to his chin. So when Rey was trying to explain what drag queens were to the boy on their way in to Hogsmeade, his reaction was endearing to say the least.

"I just don't understand. Why are only women allowed to wear robes in Muggle society? That makes no sense…" Rey was engrossed, and the blush on her cheeks told Poe that she was greatly enjoying Sykkes' company.

"Well a lot of things in Muggle society are gendered. Clothes, colours, sports, drinks."

"SPORTS?! What? That just makes no sense. How are you supposed to play sports with only guys? That would be a disaster.." Sykkes was shaking his head, and Poe watched Rey falling hard for the boy. It was Shakespearian. Finn seemed very happy watching the pair of them, but he didn't have much to say.

   "I'm glad he's a nice boy." was all the Slytherin said. He walked huddled up close to Poe. Halloween was tomorrow, so there was a suitable nip in the air. Finn was a shivering wreck. He had only elected to wear a woolly jumper.

"So are you guys invited to Slughorn's big Halloween party tomorrow night?" Finn asked suddenly. Poe was in the middle of slipping off his heavy leather jacket.

"Yeah I was invited." Poe said, as he draped his heavy jacket around Finn's shoulders, without so much as a word. The boy just looked at him with a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah me too." Rey said, nestling her mouth down in the high collar of her old worn coat. Sykkes looked at her curiously.

"I was invited too. First time ever. Poe's always going to these things." Finn was scowling, clearly feeling left out.

"Well, Rey… Can I be your date then? Seeing as we're both going?" Poe could see that Sykkes was this close to saying something stupid, but he refrained, and thought better of it. He always got this stupid look on his face when he was going to say something stupid and flippant. Poe was glad that he didn't have to smack him this time.

   "Oh… Well actually I was going to ask Finn to come with me." She gave Finn a nervous smile. Poe felt a little bit petulant. He had wanted to ask Finn to come with him. To be his date. It wasn't like him to be sulky, so he tried his best to rise above it.

"Well the way I figure it, the four of us should go together. In a big group, and have a great time. I hear Hux is wait staff at the party. We should definitely torment him." Poe said, with a wicked smile. Sykkes seemed to brighten at that, as he had started to look a little bit distant and closed off.

"Oh my god. I bet he's in a rage! I can't wait to rub it in his face that I'm there as a guest and he isn't" Sykkes took Rey's hand quickly and started walking. "Come on! I'm buying you a hot chocolate!" Rey gasped but let a small laugh escape her, as she hurried to catch up with the Keeper. She was protesting that she didn't need a man to buy her things, but Poe was sure Sykkes would hear none of it. He grinned after the pair of them.

"What do you think of them two?" Finn was staring at Poe when he turned around to him. He looked away quickly.

   "I… I didn't really expect it. I thought he… I thought he was gay." Poe could only stare for a second while he tried to figure that out. He rested his fingers on his lips, and squinted at him.

"No… I'm the gay boy of the pair. Well it was a fifty fifty chance. Maybe next time?" Poe grinned, and started walking. Finn followed.

"I mean… I thought you were both gay." He was starting to get an idea of what Finn was hinting at, but he still wasn't quite there. "I thought… You two were together." So that was it.

"Oooooohhhhh!" Poe stopped up short. "Yeah, no. He's exceptionally straight. He's the straightest straight boy." Poe had never had any feelings towards Sykkes outside of a brotherly affection. Poe got goosebumps suddenly, when he thought back for a minute. Was that why Finn had been so cold to him? Because he thought he was in a relationship, and stepping out? Curious.

"Do you want you jacket back?" He snapped out of his reverie.

"What? Oh. No. Keep it. Suits you better anyways." Poe bit his lip, and couldn't resist a little wink, that sent Finn into a fit of laughter.

"Fair enough." Finn zipped up the heavy leather bomber jacket, stuck his hands in the pockets, and nestled down into it. They walked through the streets of Hogsmeade together, hunting for Rey and Sykkes. They found them cosied up together in the Three Broomsticks, and it was obvious that they really shouldn't interrupt this blossoming relationship.

   "Let's go to the Shrieking Shack. There's always a good view from there." Poe grinned at Finn over his shoulder, and set off at a brisk pace to keep himself warm. He didn't regret giving Finn his jacket, but that didn't mean that a chill wasn't creeping in on him. Finn had looked unsure, but he followed none the less, his hands resolutely stuffed into the pockets of the heavy leather jacket. It seemed that most of the students had more sense. They tried to stay indoors as much as possible, avoiding the cruel wind that ripped through the streets of Hogsmeade. The Shrieking Shack loomed up ahead, and Poe enjoyed the lack of students around there. It was the day before Halloween. Where else should he go? Finn approached cautiously, eyeing the distant shack with wary eyes.

"They say that it’s haunted, you know." he said, sounding a little bit uncomfortable.

"Sweetheart, Hogwarts is haunted. And it's lovely there. Besides, that's not the view you should be looking at." Poe paused. Finn stared at him, with an undecipherable look on his face. "Look behind you, at Hogsmeade." The little village looked like a town made of toy blocks from up here. Little streams of smoke puffed out of the chimneys, and a film of frost still clung to the roofs. It was enchanting. Finn let out a breath, and was about to say something, when a terrible shriek went up behind them in the house up on the hill. Finn must have jumped a foot in the air, and he grabbed for Poe's hand. He held the other boy's hand tightly for a moment, then relaxed his grip. Finn clutched at his heart.

"What was that?!" Poe had been a little bit spooked by it as well truth be told. Finn looked a little bit abashed to be holding Poe's hand, but he didn't let go.

"I'll tell you what that was." Poe said. "That was our que to get out of here. Come on. Butterbeers on me." Finn smiled nervously, but delicately all the same, and walked with him into town, hand in hand.

 

\---

 

   They had all agreed to meet at the top of the steps down to Slughorn's offices for his grand Halloween party. Poe was wearing a fine suit of cobalt blue, a crisp white shirt, and a scarlet tie. He had been raised a muggle. Robes still confused Poe. He would stick with what he knew. And besides, his father had bought him this suit. Sykkes had opted for dress robes of a deep red velvet. He looked very clean and tidy, and exceptionally nervous. He was chatting nervously to Poe, when Rey appeared. His chatter trailed off. She was dressed in a blue and white polka dot dress, that cinched in her waist and flowed out in pleats around her hips. Her hair was in a complicated hairstyle of victory rolls. She was even wearing red lipstick. She smiled nervously at them. Sykkes would probably need help picking his jaw up off the floor, but Poe was busier walking over to Rey, and voicing his absolute admiration for her.

"Oh my God, Rey, honey! You look gorgeous." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and she beamed down at him. High heels. The bane of Poe's existence. Sykkes was still staring at her dumbstruck. Rey gave an awkward little wave, and sheepish grin.

   Before the awkwardness of the moment was allowed to grow, Finn showed up in a dash, out of breath, and a thin sheen of sweat on his brow.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late! I lost track of time and…" He trailed off when he saw that everyone was just stupidly staring at each other. Sykkes and Rey were admiring each other silently, and Poe's eyes were glued to Finn.

   Poe didn't know much about Finn's family, but he must have been raised as a wizard. He wore dark robes of the deepest purple, that flattered his form in every possible way. He looked as though he had just walked right off a red carpet.

"Well don't we all just look lovely." Poe said, with a soft smile on his lips. Finn grinned at him. Poe could tell that the boy liked to be wearing nice clothes that weren't his uniform. Sykkes finally collected himself enough to smile at Rey, and offer her his arm. She laughed.

"Francis… This isn’t a fairytale. I can walk quite well. Come on." She put a hand on his shoulder and urged him forward, and they erupted into their usual babble of conversation. Finn stared at Poe awkwardly for a second.

"You look… very well." Poe blushed shamelessly.

"Thank you. You certainly scrub up very well yourself." The four of them walked along together, talking amiably. Finn was in the best mood that Poe had ever seen him in.

"I've never been to one of these parties before…" Rey said nervously. The other boys chimed in, wondering what they would find in Slughorn's office.

"They're fine. Slughorn gets in good food, and sometimes his guests are actually famous. It can be pretty cool. His Christmas party is always better though…" The three of them gave Poe surreptitious glances.

"Mr. Popularity…" Rey said with an arched brow. The two other boys snorted back their laughter.

   Along the way they met a couple of other party goers. There were a couple of the usuals, with whom Poe struck up amiable conversation. And then there were the nervous newcomers, who glanced around them, and mumbled to each other. Poe strode ahead of his own small little group, leading the way. He had the door opened for him from the inside. He was shocked to see Ben Solo. "Hey Ben." The boy looked equally surprised to see him.

"What are you doing here, Dameron?" the boy spat, furiously.

"I'm a guest." Judging from how Ben was dressed, he was waiting staff at this party. If this had been a month earlier, he would have pissed himself laughing. Finn almost walked into Poe's back. He gasped, quietly enough, but he looked terrified. Ben glared at the boy, and his eyes lit on Sykkes who was next. Ben's face was like a thunder cloud.

"Well… We'll see you around Ben!" Poe said, in his chirpiest voice. Ben was about to swear at him, when Rey entered through the crowded doorway. He stopped short and stared at her in silence. She gave an awkward smile, then scurried after Sykkes and the other boys. Poe could see him staring after the girl, but he ignored him from then on. There were actually famous people here.

   "Hey guys!" Poe fished a paper-covered, old-fashioned disposable camera that his dad had sent him, out of his inside pocket. He sent him one every year for Halloween, because he knew his son was going to go to this party every year. (He was terribly proud!)

"What is that thing?" Finn was asking, as Sykkes looked on in confusion. Rey was already smiling though, and he took the picture. The camera flashed brightly, and Finn blinked slowly in confusion, whilst Sykkes rubbed his eyes like a child.

"Is that a disposable?!" Rey asked excitedly. Poe nodded enthusiastically, so glad that there was a muggleborn there to appreciate how adorable he was being. She delicately plucked the camera from his hands, and started taking a few pictures. She had to explain the way it worked to Sykkes, which would probably take forever.

"I'm really glad I got to come here…" Finn said quietly, as Sykkes and Rey were playfully wrestling the camera from each other. Poe turned to the other boy, his heart leaping every time he saw him. Finn should be more careful. Didn't he know he was like to kill people with that gorgeous face?

"I'm glad you're here too. Things would have been dull otherwise." Poe turned away for a second. He was being sweet. That wasn't like him. He felt a little bit embarrassed. Suddenly he was scared for the other boy to know exactly how much he liked him.

   Before the conversation could linger in the realms of the awkward, Rey cut across everything with a sharp gasp. She clutched the camera to her chest, her mouth was open in a small 'o', and her eyes were staring widely at the other side of the room. Poe followed her gaze, and felt a leap of shock and excitement. Standing in the corner, looking exceptionally uncomfortable, and very much like he would rather be anywhere else, was Harry Potter. Rey was staring in disbelief, and shaking her head back and forth. Poe recalled the way Rey spoke of Harry Potter. She hero-worshipped him.

"Come with me." Poe said, quietly. She would kick herself later if she missed this opportunity to talk to her hero. It had been quite a few years since that fateful battle of Hogwarts. Harry Potter was still a household name for bringing an end to the Second Wizarding War. The man who defeated Voldemort. Rey dug her heels when Poe took her hand.

"No! I can't!" He had never heard her sound so scared. So nervous.

"I'll introduce you! He's lovely, I swear!" She tore her eyes away from her hero for a second to look at Poe.

"You've met him before?"

"Of course." he lied. She came with him a bit more willingly now, glancing back nervously at Sykkes and Finn who gave her encouraging smiles. Together they waded their way through a sea of guests and waiters alike.

"Poe I don't know, we shouldn't bother him-"

"Mr Potter! Poe Dameron, honour to meet you. People still talk about your incredible quidditch skills."

   Harry Potter set his green eyes on Poe, and at the mention of Quidditch, the man seemed to brighten. He gave a small smile and grasped Poe's hand in a firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you, er… Dameron was it?" Poe nodded.

"I'm the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Chaser." That was Poe's proudest achievement. He had never been prouder than when he had opened his book list letter, and the Captain's badge had tumbled out.

"I remember the stress of that. It was only for one year of my life, but still. McGonogall's been telling me good things. We're set to win the Quidditch Cup this year again, aren't we?" Poe wasn't surprised by the sudden fervour in the older man's voice. A Gruffindor was always a Gryffindor, and quidditch was for life once it got into your blood.

"Of course we're going to win. My team is the best." He took a breath, and glanced over to the nervous girl at his side. "This is my friend Rey Skye. She's a fan of…. Your work! She's a bit a shy. But she wanted to meet you." Harry Potter didn't seem to know what to make of that. But he shook Rey's hand, and asked her a polite howdoyoudo. Somehow Rey managed to overcome her nerves, and look directly at the man and start to talk to him. Poe quietly excused himself, leaving them talking.

   A tall boy with a tray full of delicious-looking butterbeers passed him. The tray was too high up for Poe to reach.

"Sorry, I'll be having one of those." Poe said, politely enough, and with a smile which died when the boy turned around. "Hux. See you couldn't blackmail Slughorn into liking you then." Hux looked down on his with a look of the utmost disgust.

"What's that Dameron? Can't reach?" Hux held the tray up a little higher.

"At least I can reach the esteem of my peers and professors to not be the one dressed like a penguin toting drinks at a party." Poe winked and walked away, and found Finn, who was staring at a chocolate fountain. Apparently Slughorn thought that this Muggle invention was the height of sophistication.

"It's a chocolate fountain. You dip food in it." Finn started and looked up at Poe, scowling.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." he said, grumpily. All the same, the boy had a small smile for him.

"I'll keep that in mind. Where did Sykkes creep off to?" Poe set about skewering a strawberry and dipping it into the flow of the chocolate, expertly. Finn watched, quietly fascinated.

"He's off talking to some Quidditch player. Chudley Cannons Keeper? I don't know. They're his favourite team or something." Poe was aware that Finn was standing very close to him. He was a terrible distraction. Poe felt very warm and his stomach quite fluttery. "I like your suit. Is it Muggle fashion?" Poe sighed. Bless him.

"Thanks. Yeah. My dad invested in a nice suit for me. He said a man could go far in life if he had a nice suit. I think he just wanted to get me something nice." Finn's hand brushed the back of Poe's. He dropped the chocolate covered strawberry, and blushed furiously. He gave a nervous laugh. "Not like me to be clumsy." Poe found his fingers entwined in Finn's without really noticing it happening.

"I don't know. You seem to get pretty clumsy around me."


End file.
